Love with an L
by Caden Volks
Summary: A Hermione/Chance story. Created a new original character for a change. Rated M for future chapters. GirlxGirl It's not all love and sex though.
1. Chapter 1

Right, my first time writing and posting a fic here, so...don't be so harsh on me alright? =) And yes, I'm gay thus the gay fic but that doesn't mean I don't write straight stories as well. *EPIC SMILE* I hope readers enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: The only character or characters I own are those I create, anything else belongs to J.K Rowling. I'll be listing the characters that I've created so that no one gets confused.**

Creations: Main - Chance Skyler (Female)  
D.O.B 6th December (well she's supposed to be 18 years old going on to 19 in my fic just like Harry, Ron and Hermione)

A little introduction before you begin:  
Chance Skyler is a half-blood witch from England (like most of the Harry Potter characters are). She's half chinese and half english. Meaning, Asian Muggle mother and English Wizard father. Best duelist in her year and best friends with Ron, Harry and Hermione. So I do ask of you readers to imagine her as part of the gang whenever there are references back to the years they were at Hogwarts. i.e Book 1-6. Chance is an orphan since the first Wizarding war when her muggle mother was killed by death eaters for being...mudblood and her father dies when he wanted to avenge Chance's mother. Also, Chance now lives with Hermione after the second Wizarding war. She used to have permission from Dumbledore to stay with either Ron or Hermione during the holidays or breaks but now that she's of age she chooses to stay with Hermione.

* * *

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

-Life After Voldemort's Death-

WARNING: Contains Lesbian Themes and May Contain Crude Language

Love with an L.

Chapter 1 – Hermione's feelings

"Mione?" Chance called out. Hermione was sitting with her back against her in the dark and Chance couldn't make out what Hermione was thinking about or how she felt. Closing in, she heard sobbing and paused briefly before stretching out to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder."Hermione, what's wrong?" this time, Hermione turned around, hugged Chance and sobbed even harder. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Hermione continued to sob and cry for the next forty minutes, stopping only when air was needed.

When things calmed down, Chance asked again, "Hermione, what's wrong?" wiping the tear marks off the brunette's face with care and concern. Looking as though she might start crying again, Hermione answered softly, "It – It's Ron, he said he does – doesn't love me anymore." Chance's blood was boiling on the inside but she knew she couldn't show her anger for the sake of Hermione, the woman whom she had loved since the fourth year in Hogwarts.

"It's alright Mione, you've still got me and Harry, it's his loss, not yours so don't cry anymore." Chance said while still in embrace with Hermione. "I – I know, it's just, I'm not sure I care so much about him loving me anymore..." Chance broke away from the hug and looked Hermione with the utmost confusion on her mind.

"Hermione? What, What are you talking about?" Hermione looked away from Chance's curious eyes, "I don't know, C, I think, I've been in love with somebody else for years, I was just afraid of what it meant and what it would bring.." "Hermione, I – I thought you were in love with Ron for the past four years and now that the war is over, the both of you could be together."

Chance was even more afraid, she didn't know who Hermione was talking about but she knew, that she would rather Hermione be with Ron – her best friend, than with somebody else. "I thought so too but ever since we were together after the war, things hasn't been working out well between us. We fought more, and worst of all, I didn't seem to have anything real for him." "Mione, if it's not Ron, then who is it?" Chance enquired, this time a little more forcefully because of the fear that was building inside of her.

Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to answer Chance's question but seemed to decide against it. "Mione?" "I can't say it right now Chance." "But Mione! I'm your best friend! You know you can tell me anything." "I know, but I'm not ready to say it yet alright?" Chance's heart sank like the titanic, the fear she had inside of her, right now, was ready to manifest itself in the form of tears. "Alright..." Chance tucks herself in bed and falls asleep not long after.

* * *

**Really short chapter, I know, I promise the others won't be as short as this one. =) Still tweaking things here and there to make sure it all fits perfectly. And readers, reviews are truly welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Right, second chapter now. My fic's been up only a day, but I'm kinda expecting a review or two already, guess a newbie's still a newbie eh? If there is anyone out who has started reading my fic, please leave a review so that I know it's been read. =) Many thanks.

Okay, I know I kinda promised longer chapters, but after separating my paragraphs and re-reading it like a hundred times, I guess I'll just have to stick with these shorter ones first. More like, some chapters will be short, and some longer. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter. xD

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lunch at the Weasleys

"Chance! Get up! We're going to be late!" Hermione shouted. Within minutes, Chance was already walking into the kitchen looking half – awake still. "Morning Mione, have your Mom and Dad left for work already?" "Yes, and if you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late, we don't want to keep the Weasleys waiting." "Yes Mom." Chance said in a joking manner, managing to dodge the swipe Hermione was aiming for before rushing back to her room for a change of clothes.

The Weasleys had invited Chance and Hermione over for lunch to catch up on things. By noon, Hermione and Chance were already at the Weasleys helping with lunch preparation like they would usually do when they were there dining. "Harry, you're looking so much better living here than you ever were when you lived with the Dursleys." Hermione said as she set the cutlery at the table. Harry gave a wide grin, "Yeah, I never want to live with them again if I can help it."

Chance chuckled. "Hey, where's Ron?" glancing over at Hermione who seemed to winced a little at the mention of Ron. "He's er, trying to get rid of the 'spattergroit' he gave to the ghoul before we went for the Horcurxes ." "Blimey, that ought to be hard if he's still working on it after a month."

Ron did not appear until lunch was ready and even so, he sat as far away as he could from Hermione. Mrs Weasley had noticed the behavior but decided not to ask. After lunch, they went for a stroll with Ginny. Harry had dragged Ron along knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to sort things out between him and Hermione.

"Alright, Ron, Hermione, this is the part where you sort things out with each other." Ron and Hermione both gave Harry fierce stares. "What? It's only right that you sort things out with each other." Chance stepped in this time. "Harry, they need time." Ginny gave Harry a reproaching look. "Harry, Chance is right, now is not the right time." "No, it's fine, I knew this would happen today." Ron said. "Hermione, I'm sorry but I really don't have any feelings for you anymore, and I – I think you feel the same way don't you?" Hermione flinched for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, I think we were just trying to seek solace in one another after the war, it wasn't real." Harry brightened up. "Great, now that that's settled, wizard duel anyone?" The rest of the day was spent playing Quidditch, engaging in Wizard duels and reading books(for Hermione of course.)

Ginny walked up to Chance during the short break in between the Quidditch games. "Hey, so you still haven't give up on her yet have you?" Chance nodded. "Yeah, I mean, she's there all the time, it's kinda hard to not fall in love with her even more everyday." "But, she told you that she was in love with someone didn't she?" "Well, yeah, but since when has that stopped me from loving her Ginny?" Ginny grinned and pat Chance on the back. "Well, I'm sure you'd be the perfect 'boyfriend' for her." "Shh! She might hear!"

Chance said and quickly glanced to see if anyone had overheard before walking off towards the Quidditch field again. The mood between Ron and Hermione lightened up gradually through the day. When the day ended, Ron walked up to Hermione. "So, still friends then?" Hermione gave a smile and a light hug to Ron. "Yeah still friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Chapter 3! I still don't know if there is anyone out there reading my fic, so I'll try to slow things down from here. =) Really praying for some good reviews to come in soon. And hopefully it will. Alright, for those who are reading and NOT reviewing, I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Readiness

Chance and Hermione both apparated back home with Mr and Mrs Granger already home from work and watching tv from the couch. "Hi Mr and Mrs Granger." Chance greeted. "Evening Chance, had a great day at the Weasleys?" "Yeah, we had fun." "Mom, Dad, we're going down to Diagon Alley tomorrow, care to join us?" "Oh Hermione, I wish we could but we both have a wedding to attend tomorrow, it's your father's colleague, he's getting married." "Right, I think remember you mentioning it once last week, okay, then we'll just go down tomorrow by ourselves." Hermione said smiling and headed upstairs to wash up.

"Chance? Is everything alright between Hermione and Ron, we heard you talking to her last night." "Y – yeah, they're not together anymore but they're fine." Chance gave a faint smile but Mrs Weasley gave her a much warmer smile. "I'm glad you were with her, I don't know what she'd do without you." "Thanks Mrs Weasley, but she's my best friend so it's natural that I'd be there for her, alright, Imma go on and wash up too." "Right, go on, I'm sure you girls are tired from a day of fun." Giving Mrs Weasley a hearty nod, Chance went up to the room to grab her clothes and took a shower, by the time she was out, Hermione was already on her bed reading.

"Mione, we have to meet up with Harry and Ron again sometime soon alright? About what we're gonna do next? Although I'm pretty sure the both of them would take up Kingsley's offer to take on Auror training." "Yeah, sure, sometime next week, I've already decided what I want to do...but Chance, I'm pretty sure you haven't decided." "Yeah, well. Auror training's really tempting right now, but I'd like to go back to school too, I mean, I haven't taken my N.E.W.T.S so I'd really like to challenge that you know."

"So...that means you're coming back to school with me?" Chance stared at Hermione for awhile, wondering if she should go back to school with Hermione. "Chance?" "Yeah...yeah, I think that's what I'll be doing." Hermione gave a look of delight and rushed forward to hug Chance. "Oh Chance! This is great, I won't be alone at school!" "Silly girl, you've got Ginny!" "I know that but I'd like you to be there too!" The next hour was spend chatting about going back to school, who the new professors would be, how would Professor McGonagall do as the new headmistress and how the slytherins would now behave with Voldemort gone.

"Erm, Mione?" "Mmhmm?" "About last night, are you ready to talk about it now?" Hermione gave Chance a blank stare, wondering if now was the time. "Hermione, I'm listening..." "I know C, I...I just don't know how to tell you." "Hermione, how hard can it be? It's just a name, you can tell me, you know you can." "I...I'm not ready yet Chance.." Chance gave a heave of sigh. "Alright...let's get some sleep,we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Hermione gave Chance a faint nod and tucked herself into bed. Chance did the same, but she was feeling lost, and wounded, not knowing who Hermione liked or in love with was heart wrenching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I really hope that at least one person is reading. =( still no reviews. Oh wells.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade

By afternoon the girls were ready to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that was a mandatory pass before reaching Diagon Alley. "Afternoon Tom!" the girls greeted. Tom gave a short, sharp nod and the girls made their way to the back of the pub, tapped the necessary bricks and moved on to Diagon Alley. "Blimey, it's a month till school starts and there's people all over Diagon Alley!" Chance exclaimed. "C, the war's over now, I'm sure all the wizarding parents and kids feel safer to come out now." "Oh yeah, right." "Hey, how bout we head over to hogsmeade later?" "To the Hog's Head for some drinks then?" "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Upon agreeing, they proceeded to walk down Diagon Alley, stopping at shops to browse and even making their way to Fred and George's joke shop to see how George was doing.

"Girls! Why I never thought you'd ever step into my shop at a time like this, what can I do for you?" George said while pulling away from the hugs the girls were giving. "Oh George, we're here to see you alright!" Hermione said. "Well, thanks for your concern, but as you can see, I'm doing quite well. Tons of year ones coming in here to buy Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles for future use." George said as he gave a raised eyebrow indicating the pride he had. "George! They're year ones! You shouldn't even be selling those." "Oh Mione! Stop it, I think they're great, if I hadn't known better George and Fred are geniuses in their year." George gave a wide smile upon Chance's comment. "Well, have a look around, and if there's anything you want, its free for the both you, I'll be in the back working on some prototypes." The girls took a round in the shop before bidding goodbye to George. "Right, so off to Hogsmeade then?" Hermione nodded and they both apparated to Hogsmeade where Hogwarts was in full view.

"Oh, I do miss the school don't you C?" "Yeah, but we'll be there soon, you'll see." They went through the shops in hogsmeade and made their way back to the Hog's Head for dinner. "My, Hermione , Chance!" cried Aberforth as he saw the two girls walk in. "Evening Aberforth!" "Table for two then?" "Yes please." Aberforth led them to a nicely secluded part of the bar. "Glad to see the huge change in interior design Aberforth." "Yes yes, courtesy of the Ministry I suppose, my brother seems to have quite an influence even after his death." Aberforth smiled. The Hog's Head used to be a really old, run down inn with dust everywhere and rotting furniture, but now all the furniture has been replaced by new ones and the whole place was spick and span.

Hermione and Chance ordered their dinners and it came as fast for Aberforth prioritized the gang whenever they were here. After finishing their dinners, they girls decided to stay longer. They ran into Professor McGonagall and told her of their plans to return, the professor was happy of course and told them they need not worry about Harry and Ron not returning for McGonagall was sure that they would make great Aurors and happy to know that she need not see them for causing trouble in school ever again. Ordering a bottle of firewhisky to share, they girls sat at the same corner of the Hog's Head and continued to talk for hours until Hermione had a little too much to drink. Sensing that it was time for them to go, Chance took Hermione, bade goodnight to Aberforth and apparated back to the house.

* * *

Reaaaaaaaaaaally hoping that those reviews come in soon though. I keep writing with no feedback and it's not very good. x.x Anyways, I'll wait for a few days before I put up Chapter 5. =)


End file.
